The Flintstone Comedy Show (Version 2)
Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive Producers for DePatie-Freleng Enterprises: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng * Producers: Alex Lovy, Carl Urbano, William L. Hendricks, Linda Jones Clough, Chuck Jones, Herbert Klynn, Jack Kinney * Associate Producers: Hal Geer, Jean MacCurdy, Leo Salkin * Co-Producer: Greg Ford * Directors: Ray Patterson, Gerry Chiniquy, Jim Davis, David Detiege, Greg Ford, Friz Freleng, Hal Geer, George Gordon, Robert McKimson, Hawley Pratt, Rudy Zamora, Jack Kinney * Sequence Directors: David Detiege, Gerard Baldwin, Tony Benedict, Gerry Chiniquy, Art Davis, Friz Freleng, Phil Monroe, Bill Perez, Nelson Shin, Art Vitello * Story Supervisor: Ray Parker * Story Editors: Tex Avery, Doug Booth, Chuck Couch, Chuck Menville, Ray Parker, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Cliff Roberts, Tom Swale * Story: Ruben Apodaca, Gene Ayres, Haskell Barkin, Carol Beers, Tony Benedict, Warren Bennett, Wesley Bennett, Al Bertino, Anthony Bonaduce, Celia Bonaduce, Doug Booth, Larz Bourne, John Bradford, Don Christensen, Nancy Clements, Ron Clements, Jack Cosgriff, Tom Dagenais, Bill Danch, David Detiege, Don Dougherty, Diane Duane, John Dunn, Jack Enyart, Osmond Evans, Carl Fallberg, Greg Ford, Dennis Fraser, Joe Grant, Hal Geer, Nick George, Willie Gilbert, Donald F. Glut, Ralph Goodman, Jan Green, Gary Greenfield, Dale Hale, Orville Hampton, Tom Hix, Cal Howard, Ken Hultgren, Ray Jacobs, Len Janson, Chris Jenkyns, Mike Joens, Chuck Jones, Dick Kinney, Jack Kinney, Dale Kirby, Earl Kress, Bob Kurtz, Glenn Leopold, Michael Maltese, Chuck Menville, Jack Mendelsohn, Ron Michaelson, Jack Miller, Cliff Millsap, Charles Mulholland, Jerry Nevius, Ed Nofziger, Rosemary O'Connor, Bob Ogle, Ray Parker, Ria Parody, Vip Partch, Tedd Pierce, Duane Poole, Paul Pumpian, Laine Raichert, Eddie Rehberg, Jim Rivind, Dick Robbins, Reed Robbins, Leo Salkin, Milt Schaffer, Walter Schmidt, Marc Sheffler, Joe Siracusa, Joseph Stewart, Misty Stewart, Tom Swale, Warren Taylor, Ernest Terrazas, Harvey Toombs, Noel Tucker, Len Udes, Ralph Wright, Tom Yakutis * Story Direction: Tom Dagenais, Bob Dranko, Carl Fallberg, Jim Fletcher, John Freeman, Friz Freleng, Gary Goldstein, Dale Hale, Gary Hoffman, Cullen Houghtaling, Chris Jenkyns, Emilie Kong, Larry Latham, Lew Marshall, Hal Mason, Bill Perez, Don Ruch, George Singer, John Walker, Tom Yakutis * Recording Directors: Gordon Hunt, Alex Lovy * Assistant to the Recording Director/Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: René Auberjonois, Gay Autterson, Ross Bagdasarian, Joe Baker, Dick Beals, Jackson Beck, Julie Bennett, Mel Blanc, Daws Butler, Henry Corden, June Foray, Stan Freberg, Kristen Fullerton, Kathleen Helppie-Shipley, Margie Hines, Ralph James, Buster Jones, Bill Lee, Ruta Lee, Johnny Mann, Ken Mars, Shep Menken, Jack Mercer, Don Messick, Mitzi McCall, Frank Nelson, Jay North, J. Pat O'Malley, Lee Patrick, Mae Questel, Charles Nelson Reilly, Paul Reubens, Zelda Rubinstein, Beverly Sanders, Ken Sansom, Marilyn Schreffler, Michael Sheehan, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Sally Struthers, Russi Taylor, Les Tremayne, Lurene Tuttle, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Nancy Wible, Paul Winchell * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Title Design: Bill Perez * Titles: Fran Burke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Music Composed by: Ken Lowman, Hoyt Curtin, Ross Bagdasarian, Charles E. King * Music Coordinator: Greg Ford * Orchestra Conducted by: Rob Walsh, Johnny Mann * Music Arrangements by: Don McGinnis, Johnny Mann * Additional Music by: Rob Walsh, Don McGinnis * Orchestrations by: Rob Walsh, Don McGinnis, Alexander Courage, Fred Steiner * Musicians: Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, Ethmer Roten · Flute, Alan Kaplan · Trombone, Tommy Morgan · Harmonica * Music Produced by: Screenmusic West * Production Design: Maurice Noble * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Ed Benedict, Dick Bickenbach, Jaime Diaz, Jim Franzen, Dave Hanan, Willie Ito, Ruth Kissane, Scott Shaw, Sandra Young * Layout Supervisor: Don Morgan * Key Layout: John Tucker * Layout: Peter Alvarado, Kurt Anderson, Ray Aragon, Dale Barnhart, Ed Benedict, Dick Bickenbach, Barrington Bunce, Bruce Bushman, Brad Case, Jaime Diaz, Bob Dranko, Owen Fitzgerald, Don Foster, Drew Gentle, Robert Givens, Barry Goldberg, Ric Gonzales, Dave Hanan, Dave Hilberman, Mike Hodgson, Cullen Houghtaling, Ken Hultgren, Willie Ito, Ray Jacobs, Vern Jorgensen, Ruth Kissane, Ken Landau, Gary Lund, Jack Manning, Hal Mason, Michael Mitchell, Roy Morita, Jerry Nevius, Judy Niver, Erni Nordli, Rosemary O'Connor, Dave O'Day, Mike O'Mara, Lee Orr, Hawley Pratt, Rebecca Price, Eddie Rehberg, Jesse Santos, Glenn Schmitz, Mike Sekowsky, Scott Shaw, Martin Strudler, Gary Terry, Dean Thompson, Ira Turek, Sam Weiss, Ed Wexler, George Wheeler, Sherry Wheeler, Al Wilson, Roy Wilson, Tom Yakutis * Animation Supervisors: Jay Sarbry, Bob Hathcock, Terry Harrison * Animation: Roy Abel, Donald Albrecht, Robert Alvarez, Hal Ambro, Barry Anderson, Irv Anderson, Frank Andrina, Danny Antonucci, Chris Bailey, Colin Baker, Brenda Banks, Ed Barge, Warren Batchelder, Carol Beers, Nancy Beiman, Bob Bemiller, Bob Bransford, Frank Braxton, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Brad Case, Rudy Cataldi, Ken Champin, Roger Chiasson, Gerry Chiniquy, Eric Cleworth, Doris Collins, Leroy Cross, Jim Davis, Zeon Davush, Daniel De La Vega, Ed DeMattia, Xenia DeMattia, Charlie Downs, Joan Drake, Malcolm Draper, Norm Drew, Phil Duncan, Lillian Evans, Osmond Evans, Thomas Farish, Michael Felber, Hugh Fraser, John Freeman, Ed Friedman, Al Giavoto, John Gibbs, Fred Grable, Carol Greenwald, Jeffery Hale, Lee Halpern, Chuck Harriton, Ken Harris, Terry Harrison, Chuck Harvey, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Barrie Helmer, Ken Hultgren, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Samuel Kai, Mark Kausler, Bill Keil, Kenneth Kessel, Bob Kirk, Ruth Kissane, Aundre Knutson, Rick Leon, Art Leonardi, Abe Levitow, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, William Luckey, Mircea Manta, Catherine Margerin, Hal Mason, Bob Matz, Norm McCabe, Murray McClellan, Tom McDonald, John McGuire, Lenny Meyer, Phil Monroe, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Randy Myers, Ron Myrick, Bob Nesler, Margaret Nichols, Wilbert Noble, Frank Onaitis, Barbara Orme, Marcy Page, Amby Paliwoda, Margaret Parkes, Don Patterson, Manuel Perez, David Pettigrew, Barney Posner, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Rebecca Rees, Eddie Rehberg, Bob Richardson, Mitch Rochon, Phil Roman, Joanna Romersa, Mitchell Rose, Virgil Ross, Jay Sarbry, Joel Seibel, Kunio Shimamura, Nelson Shin, George Singer, Hank Smith, Ken Southworth, Alan Sperling, Leo Sullivan, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Harvey Toombs, Don Towsley, Linn Trochim, Robert Trochim, Richard Trueblood, Gil Turner, Bob Tyler, Lloyd Vaughan, Bonita Versh, Frans Vischer, Art Vitello, James Tim Walker, John Walker, Ken Walker, Ben Washam, Stan Wilkins, Don Williams, Fred Wolf, Alan Zaslove * Assistant Animation: Alfred Abranz, Ruben Apodaca, Greg Bailey, Edy Benjamin, Dorris Bergstrom, Ed Cerullo, James A. Davis, Paulette Downs, Judith Drake, William K. Exter, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth, Francesa Freeman, Brad Frost, Mike Houghton, Karenia Kaminski, Helen Komar, Sammie Lanham, Terry Lennon, Marlene May, Burt Medall, Jane Nordin, Don Parmele, Ginny Parmele, Anna Lois Ray, Joe Roman, Sonja Ruta, Raul Salaiz, George Scribner, Don Selders, Robert Shellhorn, Tom Sito, Grace Stanzell, Susan Sugita, Bob Treat, Allen Wade, Jean Washam, Dick Williams, Bill Wolf, Ronald Wong, Woody Yocum * Assistant Animation Supervisors: John Boersema, Sandi Hathcock * Inbetweener: Charlotte Richardson * Breakdown: David Nethery * Key Clean-Up Animator: Retta Davidson * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Alan Bodner, Susan Broadhurst, Dario Campanile, Gil DiCicco, Ron Dias, Dennis Durrell, Jules Engel, Flamarion Ferreira, Martin Forte, Andrea Freeman, Bob Gentle, Boris Gorelick, James Hegedus, Eric Heschong, Jim Hickey, Paro Hozumi, Mike Humphries, Ray Jacobs, Vern Jorgensen, Alison Julian, Ervin L. Kaplan, Brian Karwan, Phil Lewis, Jeffrey Long, Tim Maloney, Connie Matthews, Bob McIntosh, Michele Moen, Michael Morgan, Peggy Morrow, Rosemary O'Connor, Bill Proctor, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Ron Roesch, Richard H. Thomas, Noel Tucker, Dennis Venizelos, Irv Wyner * Background Photographer: Cal Lewin * Scene Planning: Dora Yakutis, James Finch, Ann Tucker, Evelyn Sherwood, Buf Nerbovig * Checking Supervisors: Debra Smith, Grace McCurdy, Jane Philippi * Checking: Marjorie Roach, Jackie Banks, Armand Shaw, Natalie Shirpser, Ruth Tompson, Christine Decker, Evelyn Sherwood, Pat Helmuth, Barbara Ruiz, Rollie Greenwood, Paul Marron, Moley McColley, Buf Nerbovig * Final Checking: Val Vreeland, James Finch, Barbara Donatelli * Xerography: Star Wirth, Dan Forster, Gary Fishbaugh, Robert "Tiger" West, John Eddings, Robyn Roberts * Color Models: Brigitte Storther * Color Key: Elrene Cowan * Ink and Paint Supervision: Alison Victory, Margaret Hale, Pamela Heiter * Ink and paint: Mary Cain, Jay Davis, Celine Miles, Vera McKinney, Jay Cox, Paulino García DeMingo, Sue Dalton, Colene Gonzales, Martha Sigall, Sylvia Brenner, Olaya Stephenson, Staci Maniskas, Chandra Poweris * Ink and Paint Provided by: C&D Ink and Paint Service, Inc., Burbank, California · Supervisor: Shannon Meyer · Artist: Charlotte Armstrong and · C&D Productions, Inc., Avon Park, Florida · Supervisors: Al and Frances Kirsten · Artist: Michael D. Lusby * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella * Technical Supervision: Jerry Mills, Robert Mills * Camera: Dick Blundell, Jack Buehre, Wally Bulloch, Allen Childs, John Cunningham, Jack Eckes, Candace Edwards, George Epperson, Tom Epperson, Charles Flekal, Gary Gunther, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Robert Jacobs, Bill Kent, Bill Kotler, Raymond Lee, Spencer McDonald, Ralph Migliori, Robert Mills, Frank Paiker, Joe Ponticelle, Sherry Popovich, Cliff Shirpser, Terry Smith, Warren Taylor, Neil Viker, Roy Wade, Steven Wilzbach * Hollywood, California · Camera Provided by: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Plano, Texas · Camera Provided by: Dickson/Vasu · Jim Dixon, Nick Vasu * Camera Planning: Buf Nerbovig * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editors: Robert Gillis, Jim Champin, Joe Flaherty, Rick Steward, Roger Donley, Cliff Millsap * Assistant Film Editor: Rick Gehr * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Joe Sandusky, Terry Moore, Daniels McLean, Robert Talboy * Sound Effects Editors: Sue Brown, Katherine MacKenzie, Michael Bradley, Cecil Broughton, Kerry Wiliams, Joseph Reitano, Sam Horta, Jim Graziano, Richard Gannon, Jim Blodgett, Rich Harrison, Joe Siracusa, Treg Brown, Frank Raciti * Sound Effects Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Sound Engineers: Marne Fallis, Ted Keep * Dialogue Editor: Mary Gleason * Sound Recording/Mix: Producers' Sound Service, Hollywood · Don Minkler, Bill Mumford, Howard Wollman * Sound Services: Ryder Sound Service * Sound Re-Recording: Glen Glenn Sound * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Negative Cutters: Marlene New, Steven New * Computer Generated Graphic Effects: Image West, Inc. * Digital Effects Artist: Ed Kramer * Special Optical Effects: Pacific Title * Final Colorist: Richard Garibaldi * Production Secretary: Glenn Gallo * Production Supervisors: Lucy Benson, Jim Foss * Production Coordinator: Ted C. Bemiller, Harry Love * Production Managers: Jeffrey Kahan, Kathy Condon, Steven Hahn, Ray Thursby * Assistants to the Producer: Connie Sherman, Mary Roscoe * Production Associates: Marian Dern, Nick Draklich * Production Assistants: Valerie Gifford, Susan Charron, Kathleen Helppie-Shipley, K. Ray Iwami * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Executive: Bud Getzler * Special Thanks to: Don Arioli * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Margaret Loesch * Executive in Charge of Production for DePatie-Freleng Enterprises: Lee Gunther * A Hanna-Barbera Production in association with DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, Marvel Productions, Ltd., Format Films, Inc., Jack Kinney Productions and Chuck Jones Enterprises * With the participation of Warner Bros., Inc. * This picture has made the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © 1980 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. "The Shmoo" based on the character created by Al Capp. Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:Format Films, Inc. Category:Jack Kinney Productions Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:The Flintstones Category:NBC Category:Taft Broadcasting Category:Taft Entertainment Television Category:Kids Klassics Home Video Category:Turner Entertainment, Co.